Children of the Shadows Writing Book
by Shard the Gangster Kitty
Summary: My Book of Challenges for Nightclan/ Children of the Shadows. Enjoy!
1. Warriors What ifs?

Dovewing looked down at the clan territories, pain clenching her heart as she gazed down at the life she was about to leave behind. She raised her head at the full moon as it shone high and bright overhead, no cloud in sight.

 _Maybe this means Starclan understands?_ She wondered silently as she turned her gaze back down. She could see the island and the tree bridge she had crossed many times over and imagined that she could see the cats as they went to the Gathering. She could picture all of the leaders looking down at their clans and sharing news, and the pain grew even larger.

"Hey, don't think about it." A soft voice said behind her and she turned to see the cat she had left her clan for. Tigerheart looked down at her, his amber gaze glowing as he gazed down at the grey she.

Dovewing cleared her head and looked up at him, mustering a half-purr. _I'm not the only one who gave up their clan._ She thought and pulled herself to her paws. "Sorry," she said and turned her back to the territories, knowing that was the last time she might ever be able to see them again. "I just can't help but feel guilty, my sister, my family, I'll miss them." Her eyes softened as she pictured all the cats in her clan.

Tigerheart bent his head, licking her ear. "I know. But we deserve to be happy together. The clans won't allow us to be mates, this is the _only_ way."

Dovewing nodded and looked at the striped tom, seeing the love grow brightly in his eyes. It was so strong she momentarily grew lost in his amber gaze. _We can do this together._ She thought as the two began on their journey far away from the clans to where they could be happy together.

Days passed as the two trekked, the two cats passed through twoleg farms and long fields when they came across a strip of trees. Here, Dovewing could hear the small animals rustling in brushes. Even without her superior hearing, which she had lost after the Great Battle, she could hear the squirrels and life. It was teeming with life.

 _This is a perfect place to start a family._ The thought crossed her mind before she could even stop herself and stopped, surprised. How could she even be thinking of a family right now? Shyly, she glanced up at Tigerheart, but his focus was on the forest as he wandered off, completely missing the burning red color her ears turned in embarrassment.

"Why don't you rest?" Tigerheart called back over his shoulder to her. "I'll see if I can catch us some prey." He turned, and striped tail twitching, began to head away from his new grey mate.

Dovewing looked up at him sharply from where she had been silently berating herself for thinking such thoughts, her gaze playfully mocking. "Do you think I can't hunt for myself?" She called out to him and he paused, looking back at her.

Dovewing fought to not purr at the embarrassment that filled his gaze as he flattened his ears uncomfortably. "Err, I didn't think you can't just-" he was cut off as Dovewing stepped forward and licked his cheek, breaking into a loud purr. Tigerheart stared at her, eyes wide with surprise as he struggled to understand what had just happened. In a moment, his gaze filled with mischief as he leapt on her.

The grey she yelped in surprise as he gently knocked her over and stood over her, whiskers twitching as he looked down at his fallen mate. Leaning down, his breath billowed on her face. "That's what you get for confusing me." He said, and after a moment, let Dovewing back onto her paws.

Shaking the dust and leaves off of her fluffy pelt, she sent him a mock glare. "No fair, you're bigger than me. I'm at a disadvantage." But Tigerheart had started away, tail flicking encouragingly to her to follow. After a moment, she huffed in annoyance and followed him. Their scuffle forgotten as they began to hunt.

Moons passed, they had decided to settle in the strip of trees. They had found a small stream that trickled through it. Right beside it, was a large, gnarled oak tree with large, thick roots two tail-lengths wide. They dug in between them, making a large den that could hold the mates.

As the days passed, Dovewing had slowly started having trouble moving. Hunting and wandering around exhausted her, and even what she would have seen as an easy walk caused her to have to drag herself into their den and fall into the nest.

Tigerheart had the horrible luck of asking her if she was eating more than normal on one of her bad days, gaining his mate to lash out at him angrily and not speak to him for the rest of the day.

The reason why became obvious when, after some days of Dovewing going through horrible sicknesses and exhaustion, her stomach suddenly gave a painful lurch that caused her to yelp out in pain and surprise.

Tigerheart, who had been at the stream, raced back frantically, and realization struck as he saw his mate lying in their shared den, her stomach having spasms as she gasped with pain.

"I don't know what to do! What do I do? Can I help in some way? Starclan help us!" Tigerheart said as he knelt down, clawing at the ground beneath him, and Dovewing could see the panic in his gaze.

"Get me water you mousebrain!" She snarled at him angrily as another spasm hit and she yowled in pain. The tiger striped tom stared at her with wide eyes before nodding and leaping away, leaving his mate alone in her pain.

 _Great Starclan help me!_ She thought as she gnashed her teeth together. Shutting her eyes tight, she dug her claws into the ground. When she finally opened them, a white she cat with blue eyes was gazing down at her.

"Breathe." The Starclan cat said and stepped down. Dovewing stared at her for a moment before another wave of pain hit and she fell back, moaning in pain. Outside of the den, Tigerheart had dropped the wet moss he held as he stared with wide eyes at the Starclan cat.

"Don't just stand there!" The Starclan cat said. "Find a stick and bring it back! Make sure it's thick and sturdy!" With a nod, the former Shadowclan tom raced away, bringing back a large stick, which the Starclan cat stuck into Dovewing's jaws.

"Bite down on it when the spasm returns, and push as hard as you can." The white she cat said just as another spasm rolled her stomach. Clenching down hard, Dovewing shut her eyes and pushed. Suddenly, the pain eased slightly as a small kit slid out.

The white cat nipped the membrane sack that covered it and gently pushed the kit to Dovewing, who paused and started to lick at it instinctively. "A strong she kit." The Starclan cat said and another spasm jerked Dovewing's body.

As she bit down on the stick, another kit slid out, and the Starclan cat repeated the process, laying it by her side. Eyes glazed with exhaustion, the grey queen leaned her head down and licked her second kit, a tom, as it started to suckle alongside his sister.

"That was the last one." The Starclan cat said, moving out of the way so Tigerheart could enter the den. He nuzzled at her head. "I'm so proud of you." The brown tabby tom said, licking between her ears before gazing down at their kits as they suckled at Dovewing's belly.

The queen purred softly and blinked up at the Starclan cat. "Thank you." She whispered, and the white spirit-cat looked at her, eyes filled with warmth.

"Of course, my name is Snowfur." She said as she turned her gaze down to the kits with warmth. "I had your kin, I know how you felt and couldn't let you go through that without help."

Dovewing gazed down at her two precious kits. The she-kit was silver with brown and white striped all along her little body, reminding the queen of another cat who she'd once had small feelings for. The little tom was night black with brown speckles. Purring loudly, she leaned against Tigerheart as the two mates gazed down at their kits.

"They're perfect, both of them." She murmured and he licked her ear, purring softly in agreement. The two mates lay there for a moment, staring at their kits and forgetting the Starclan cat as she watched them.

Finally, she spoke up. "Know that Starclan does not blame you two. You fulfilled the prophecy and defeated the Dark Forest. You both are forgiven and deserve to be happy with your kits."

Dovewing looked up at her with wide eyes before blinking and breaking into a purr. "Thank you, Snowfur." She whispered as the snow white cat gave a nod and disappeared, leaving the new family to be together.

The grey cat crawled out of the den she shared with Tigerheart and their new kits and silently stepped out into the forest. Dovewing sat, raising her head and tasting the air, feeling the first chills of leafbare. She glanced back at the den, seeing her mate curled up with their kits. She purred softly and turned her gaze up to Silverpelt, her thoughts turning to Starclan and the cats she and Tigerheart had left behind all those moons ago.

"Watch over my kits, Starclan." She whispered into the night air. "Just as you have watched over us." She couldn't tell if she imagined the stars glow slightly brighter, but wanted to believe it true.

Turning, she stepped back into her den and curled up next to Tigerheart and their kits. Blearily, he raised his head as she settled herself. "Where'd you go?" He mumbled, yawning.

She flicked her tail at him, and gazed down at their kits. "I just stepped out? How are Ivy and Flame?" She asked, looking at the she-kit, Ivy, and her son, Flame. He blinked up at her, and nuzzled her head.

"Our kits are perfect." He said, voice brimming with love, and Dovewing followed his gaze to Flame's twisted paw, which they hadn't noticed until earlier. Gently, Dovewing leaned down and licked her kits' heads, who then made soft mewls of annoyance before drifting back off into sleep.

She nodded in agreement before laying her head on her paws. "We should get some rest." She murmured, yawning, "I'm exhausted." The brown tabby nodded and set his head by hers, and soon broke into the gentle, rhythmic breathing of sleep. Dovewing watched him for a moment before beginning to drift off. _Thank you, Starclan._ She thought as her thoughts became hazy, _for giving me such a wonderful mate and kits._


	2. Second Challenge: A Deadly Decision

"Tallwing!" A voice called out, and purring, I turned as I saw her. Her sleek black pelt glowed in the sun as she crossed the clearing to me. Her amber eyes glowed with pride and love as she gazed at me. I felt my chest swell with love as I gazed down at her. After a moment, we couldn't stay away from each other and nuzzled.

I hesitated, but finally pulled away and looked at her. "What is it, Blackstorm?" I asked her, and her gaze went even brighter as she sat back and looked up at me, revealing her slightly larger stomach, not that I would ever say that to her.

"I'm having our kits!" She announced proudly. "Leafwhisker said so!" She searched my face for a reaction, but I could only stare in surprise for what seemed forever. I finally realized what she said and snapped shut my jaw which had hung open and purred even louder, nuzzling her face.

"That's so great!" I said enthusiastically as I realized I was going to be a father! "I'm so proud of you, Blackstorm." I stepped back over a moment and looked over her. "But shouldn't you be resting? Does anyone else know?" I fretted, and began to gently nudge her towards the nursery, but she stopped me.

"Don't worry! Leafwhisker and Cloudpaw say I have plenty of time before I need to worry, and I can still perform my warrior duties." Blackstorm said, looking only slightly annoyed at my worrying, but more pleased. "Besides, Tallwing, you know you can't get rid of me _that_ easily."

I stepped back, embarrassed, but she ignored it and went on. "And no one else knows, only us and the medicine cats. But I made them promise not to tell anyone, I wanted you to be the first."

I was about to answer when a surprised and pained yowl rang out through the forest. The whole clan stopped in their tracks and looked up to see an apprentice, Oakpaw, burst into the Thornclan camp. He was breathing heavily, and I could see blood and claw marks running down his side. Cats swarmed around him, but I could see Redstar pushing through the crowds to meet him.

"S-Snowclan attack!" Oakpaw said before collapsing, and I could see how bad his wounds really were. Cats gasped, and despair rang out through the camp, with Redstar and the deputy, Greystream, weaved through the cats, trying to calm them down.

Redstar leapt onto a large rock, yowling loudly for everyone's attention. "Thornclan, heed my call! We all know we can defeat Snowclan, thanks to Oakpaw, we have a better chance and will not be taken by surprise-" he couldn't finish as another yowl sounded and cats flooded into the camp, and I was overtaken by the horrid stench of Snowclan.

Blackstorm snarled loudly, and without hesitation, leapt into battle. I called out for her, concerned for her and our kits, but she was lost in the crowd of cats. I had no choice but to fight as a sandy yellow cat suddenly leapt at me. I yowled loudly and met him chest to chest, forcing him back. We circled each other, and then I lunged at him, grabbing him by his paw and flinging him away. Before he could regain his paws I was on him, digging my claws into his side and digging my fangs into his ear. He yowled in pain, and giving him a snarl and scratch for good measure, leapt off him and watched as he scrambled away, yowling in pain.

I turned my gaze back to find Blackstorm, calling for her wildly and shoving through the battle and helping others while I was at it. I thought I glimpsed her black fur when I suddenly felt a heavy weight on my back and was forced to the ground. I rotated my head to see a white cat maliciously snarling at me. "Don't you dare hurt my clan mates!" He yowled and slashed at me. I barely got away before slamming into his shoulder, knocking him down and not having time to deal with him as I leapt back into the fray.

I finally located Blackstorm on the other side of the clearing, easily holding her own against another gray tom. I sighed in relief and turned to see if there was anything else I could do. Leafwhisker suddenly appeared in front of me, his eyes wide with fear. "Tallwing, you have to help Redstar! He's on his last life!"

I gasped and could see Redstar himself fighting against the Snowclan leader, Stonestar, and two others, all of which were pummeling him as he was slowly pushed back into the thorn bushes their territory was known for. He yowled in pain as the thorns and barbs pierced his fur. _They'll kill him!_ I realized as they mercilessly clawed at him. I gave Leafwhisker a quick nod and ran across the clearing towards Redstar.

I was halfway there when I saw Blackstorm. She was also bombarded with more cats than she could handle. I saw her begin to fall under them when time seemed to slow. I looked back in a panic between her and Redstar, I ached to help my leader, who would surely die and lose his last life. But Blackstorm- she held our kits! And she was my mate! I panicked, not knowing what to do as time began to speed back up.

Shutting my eyes, I let out a soft breath. "I'm so sorry." I said hoarsely and ran through the fray. I ran up to the pile of cats that were tearing at my mate. I grabbed the first cat and dragged him away from Blackstorm before digging my teeth into the paws of the next. She finally regained her stance and gave me a thankful look before getting her revenge on one of the cats.

"You're hurt." I said, and pushed her towards Leafwhisker and the medicine cat den. "Go get help, you've done enough for today. And for once please don't fight me." I pleaded, and I could see Blackstorm was biting back a retort. She gazed at me worriedly, and I knew she knew I was panicking and pained. But she just licked my cheek and headed towards the medicine cat den. I watched after her for a moment before turning towards Redstar, even if I knew I was too late.

I could see Stonestar finishing off Redstar and yowled loudly. He barely even glanced at me before his claws scored across my leader's throat. Blood flowed out, and in shock, I slowed to a painful stop. I stared down at my leader as he convulsed for one moment, losing his final life before his eyes glazed over in death.

"No!" I yowled loudly, the whole battle stopped behind me, but I could only stare at Redstar's dead body. I shot my eyes, agonized, because that was my fault. My leader had died because of my decision. Yowls sounded, and I could feel the contemptuous gaze of Stonestar on me.

"The battle is over." Greystream said, her voice mainly calm, but I could hear the grief underneath it. "You attacked us for no reason, and you have won." She sounded bitter. "Now leave us to grieve the leader you coldly murdered."

The rest was a blur to me, but more words were exchanged and I felt Blackstorm sitting beside me, her fur brushing against mine comfortingly. We leaned against each other as Redstar was placed into the middle of the clearing and smeared with Rosemary and Watermint, but it couldn't mask the scent of death, which I had caused.

Night soon fell, and cats slowly trickled into their dens, and after a bit, Blackstorm reluctantly left me as I grieved for my fallen leader. Stars shone overhead as I looked down at Redstar, knowing Greystream had left to gain her nine lives with Leafwhisker.

"I'm so sorry, Redstar." I whispered softly and lowered my head. "It's my fault you died, I couldn't reach you in time. But I had to save Blackstorm, I couldn't bear it if she died." I looked up at the stars overhead and gave one more sigh of sadness before turning away and heading into my den and lying beside Blackstorm. I looked outside of the den at the stars one last time before shutting my eyes and falling asleep, dreaming about the horror I had witnessed and the choice that would haunt me forever.


	3. Third Challenge: Our Past

The black she kit could only cower in fear as yowls of rage and anger rang throughout the den, the black and white striped fur and acrid stench of badger flashed as it raised its paw and lashed at the kits parents and siblings. Her mother, a spotted black cat stood protectively over the rest of her kits while her father, a black tom, was on top of the badger, digging his teeth into it and screaming with rage.

She leapt back out of the fray as the badger gave out an earsplitting roar and stood on its hind paws, shaking her father off of it before lunging at him, snapping its fangs down on his leg. He howled in pain as it grabbed him and flung him across the den and into the rock walls. He fell to the ground and grew limp, only increasing her fear as she stared at her father's body.

Her mother, Ice, turned to see the kit with her piercing blue eyes, and realized she was there. "Run!" She yowled at the kit, which caused her to only shrink back in fear at her mother's words. "Leave and don't come back! I'll find you!" And with that, Ice lunged at the badger, causing it to stumble back right into the kit.

Startled into action, the she kit let out a pained mew and ran out of the den, heart racing. She didn't look back, only ran for her life with her mother's words ringing in her ears.

She didn't know how long she was running before she finally collapsed, her little black body heaving for breath. She gave a whimper and just lay there for a while, too tired to do anything else. Once she regained her breath, the kit stood and staggered towards the shade of a gnarled oak tree. She curled between its roots, shaking as she sobbed in fear for herself and her family. _Please let them be okay._ She wished silently, remembering her father's unmoving body and the bloody claws of the badger. She shuddered and curled up in a tight ball, shutting her eyes even tighter.

The kit never realized she'd fallen asleep until she woke up from a dreamless sleep, blinking open her eyes in the faint sunlight at the faint dawn sky. She stood and stretched, feeling calm as the bleariness of sleep blocked the memories of the night before. Just as she was finally calm, the whole night came back and she had to recoil with horror, visibly shaking.

"I have to find them!" She whispered out loud, "I need to know they are safe." She turned around, remembering the way she had come and set off, her small tail flicking in fear and determination.

The sun had risen overhead when she finally made it. She wasn't as scared as she was when running away, and so adrenaline wasn't powering her now. But as she neared the den, her heart pounded at the strange new scent that she would come to realize as death.

She slowly nosed her way into the den and could only stay frozen with surprise and shock. The den was sprayed with scarlet blood. Signs of struggle covered the dirt walls and floor. The nests were destroyed and littered about, but what caught her eye were her parents. Both lay dead on the dirt floor, their eyes glassy and distant, and their fur covered in blood. The kit could only stare in trauma before realizing what happened and ran forward, sobbing loudly.

"Mama! Mama no!" She whispered, burying her head into Ice's fur. "Please be okay! You said you would come back for me!" She knew it was useless and ran to her father, just to make sure. It was the same. Both were dead. She spun around to look for her littermates, but there was no trace for them, only her parents.

She whimpered softly and turned away. The black kit had a hard time admitting it to herself, but knew there was nothing left for her there and that she had to move. With one longing glance back at the den, she started away at a fast trot with her head down and tail dragging.

Time flew by, and the next thing the kit knew, it was growing dark once again and she was nearing a dark forest. She knew she had to take shelter, and gave a sigh as she entered the forest. She found a small bramble bush, and a rabbit hole in its shade. She poked her paw into it, and then shoved her head in. She yelped as she lost balance and fell in with a loud "oomph!" But was pleasantly surprised to see that she fit, and the hole was large enough to curl up in. But the horrors of the day quickly overcame her happiness and she was left with her pain once again.

She finally was able to fall asleep, and this time the sun didn't wake her up, but voices. "I swear, Ravenstar," one voice said. "I thought I scented a badger passing through the territory earlier." It was a female voice, and blinking, the black kit looked out of her makeshift den to see the legs of multiple cats.

The kit was at first excited to meet others. She was hungry and scared with no way of protecting herself. And that was what made her stay hidden. If these cats proved to be hostile, she stood no chance. Instead, she crouched in the hole, her hackles and fur lifted in fear.

"I do too." Another voice said, who the she kit guessed to be Ravenstar. "We'll need to be careful and on our guard, but it doesn't seem to be too dangerous now." She paused, and the kit shrunk back when the black cat that was talking, Ravenstar, turned to look at her, revealing a large scar across her muzzle. The larger cat stared at the rabbit hole where the kit was hiding, and raised her tail.

Immediately, the others fell silent and gazed at the black she cat curiously, who in turn walked up to the rabbit hole and peered in. The black kit panicked and with a leap, scrambled out of the hole and ran away, her heart pounding. She heard the sounds of the cats pursuing, and she yelped loudly and sped up, but they were too fast.

"Wait, we won't hurt you!" A voice called out and, surprised, the kit scrabbled to a halt and stumbled, falling. She pulled herself up to see the cats had caught up and were looking down at her. The black she cat, Ravenstar, was in the lead. She looked down at the kit curiously.

"Why did you run from us?" She asked, and the kit trembled under their gazes, but suddenly had a burst of spirit and stood up straight and defiantly.

"Why do you want to know? I do what I want!" She said, mustering as much courage as she could, but the black cat just gave a laugh.

"Pretty brave for a lone kit trespassing on Nightclan territory." She remarked before looking down at her. "We could use that, and you don't seem to have anyone else. Would you like to join Nightclan?"

The black kit stared up at her, realizing that this cat was offering her a home! She had heard of the clans before, and knew that they were cats that relied on themselves and others to fight and hunt. Maybe these cats could teach her how to do that. For once in the past couple days, her heart finally lifted and she felt joy. She nodded to her, her eyes glowing with the same joy she had when she got her clan name: Brightkit.


	4. Fourth Challenge: Letting the Hate Out

Longwhisker lay back, silently eating his freshkill and watching Duskfall, who sat there chatting with his once mate, Goldensun. The two had once loved each other, and were even thinking of having kits, and then Duskfall, then known as Dusk joined the clan. And changed their lives forever.

He had fallen in love with the beautiful tortoiseshell she cat, and every night the two had been meeting in secret and away from Longwhisker's sight for a whole moon.

Then one day, the pale brown tom had woken up to find his mate and Duskfall gone, and curious, followed their trail to surprise Goldensun. So he followed them all the way to the lake, and found them touching noses in the dappled moonlight. He remembered it all vividly.

 _"_ _Goldensun, Duskfall, what are you doing?" Longwhisker had called out painfully, leaping from the tree cover. Startled, the two leapt from each other and stared at him with shock._

 _"_ _We were doing nothing, Longwhisker-" Duskfall began guiltily, but Goldensun hushed him and walked up to the betrayed tom._

 _"_ _Longwhisker, you deserve to know this." Goldensun said. "You're a good cat, and a good mate. But you deserve to be with someone who really loves you. Because Duskfall and I are in love."_

The words rang in the tom's ears as he sullenly ripped off a piece of his lapwing and watched them from the corner of his eye. Bitterness clotted his stomach, and he pushed the prey away, needing to get away from camp.

Longwhisker wandered through the forest, glad of the silence with none of his clanmates, left with the natural sounds of the forest. Breathing in the scent, he let out a relaxed sigh; happy to be alone and remembered why rogues were rogues.

But the serene silence was soon destroyed as the brown tom heard pawsteps behind him. Turning, a growl entered his throat that he was forced to suppress at the sight of the tom in front of him.

It was that accursed Duskfall.

The orange tom had followed him, waiting for his calmest moment before approaching Longwhisker.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice dark and bitter as he and the tom gazed at each other, one's gaze filled with sadness and the other unbridled rage.

"I want to say that you can't be angry." Duskfall said. "I know that Goldensun was your mate, and I know you loved her. But she loved me! Can't you accept that we both loved each other?" He asked, his voice almost begging.

"No, I can't." Longwhisker snarled. "You took everything from me when you stole my mate from me. We were going to have kits. We were going to be a _family._ She was my mate, and _we_ loved each other."

"But-" Duskfall never was able to finish his statement. Because suddenly, all Longwhisker could see was red. And next thing he knew, he was digging his claws into the tom's pelt and sinking his teeth into his throat.

When the red disappeared, he was letting go of the dying tom and gazing down at him with no emotion. The tom didn't even fight back. Taking his scruff, he dragged the tom to an old tree with bulging roots and had a small hollow from age. He threw the dead tom in there and covered the entrance with leaves and twigs.

Satisfied with his work, he spat at the tree holding his revenge and trotted to a river to clean off any scent or blood of the tom he had, then headed back to his camp, his heart feeling lighter than he could ever remember.


	5. Fifth Challenge: Who Finishes First?

Fleetwing narrowed his eyes in concentration, staring out at the empty stretch of moorland in front of him. Beside him stood Runningbreeze, the fastest cat in Windclan, she glanced at the light grey tom, the latter giving the other a nod.

The tom was the fastest cat in Thunderclan, and determined to prove that he was faster than the long-legged she cat, who boasted of her speed loudly and boisterously, obviously used to being praised in her clan. That was all about to change now.

The grey tom knew the track by heart, they were to start at their area now, which was marked by two cats, one from each clan, then they were to head to the lake, where two others waited for them, and run back. Who ever made it back first won.

Fleetwing gazed at the two leaders, Treestar and Gorsestar, who watched at the racers thoughtfully. The former stepped forward to speak. "You both know the rules, first one back wins and gains the title of fastest cat of the clans."

And with that, they stepped out of the way. A loud yowl rang out, and the two cats sprang into action, running at "breakneck" speeds to reach the lake first.

The grey tom could feel the she cat's gaze on him as he pulled ahead only by a whisker-length, but the two were pretty much equals. Long legs touched the grassy land for only a moment before they were back in the air, the two a blur in the wind.

The two hurtled through the tall grass, neck-and-neck, with the lake in sight along with the two cats waiting for them. Slowing only slightly before falling into the lake, Fleetwing touched his tail to a black tom before spinning around and racing after Runningbreeze, who had begun on her way to the place they had started in.

They raced side by side, the other determined to win and huffing for breath as their hearts thumped faster than before. Fleetwing's chest began to ache as he heaved air in to his lungs, only to be aching for more. He could tell Runningbreeze was the same, her brown tabby pelt flashing through the moor.

The two struggled to stay ahead, but were so equal in speed the most they could do was stay ahead for moments before once again at a stalemate, it was absolutely annoying to the two as they grew so close their pelt's brushed.

Fleetwing growled softly, but he could see his leader's mottled pelt ahead, and with a renewed burst of energy, sprung ahead of Runningbreeze, his tail whipping in the air. But much to his anger, she was right back at his side, sticking to his pelt like a burr.

And much to his disappointment and fear, she threw her head forward, the only part of her in front of him, just as they reached the cats. They passed the finishing mark and tried to slow to a stop, but were going too fast. They stumbled over each other and tripped, falling in a heap on the ground.

The grey tom pulled himself to his feet and turned to meet the gazes of the cats, already knowing the answer, but asking anyways. "Who won?" He asked, the brown she cat standing beside him.

"Runningbreeze won, but only by a whisker-length." Gorsestar reported, his eyes shining with pride at his clanmate. Fleetwing felt a flash of disappointment. He'd wanted to prove to the she-cat she had no need to be so boastful. But it was gone when his leader rested his tail on the tom's back soothingly.

"Don't be so disappointed, Fleetwing." Treestar said to him. "You sure taught her a lesson, and probably could have won. You both were at a stalemate, we're even thinking of calling it a tie."

Fleetwing shook his head, looking on after the two cats. "No, let her have her win. Runningbreeze deserves it, I just want to head back to the clan and rest." He said, huffing for breath.

His leader nodded, and together, the two toms began on their way back, passing by the Windclan cats and winner of the race. Runningbreeze watched them begin to leave, but brushed past Fleetwing, whispering to him before walking away. "You're the fastest cat I've ever met, and the only cat who ever came close to beating me."

That remark left Fleetwing blushing, and feeling proud as he glanced back at the she cat. Maybe he had won in more than just the race.

Maybe he had won the heart of the pretty Windclan she cat?


	6. Sixth Challenge: Shrinking Heart

Snowheart sat alone in the dark old elder's den; her head lowered and white pelt flickering in the shadows. This seemed to be her life for moons now, the old elder rarely left it, only to take a small stretch, only because the medicine cat told her to.

But she wanted to be left alone. She hated company, not wanting to grow close to any other cat. She had lost all of her loved ones, Starclan slowly ripping them from her one by one until she was left with nothing but a ragged white pelt and old bones that seemed of no use to her.

She growled softly, lowering her head onto her paws. Snowheart knew that the clans whispered of her bitterness, telling stories and queens threatening their kits with stories of her, saying she would bite their heads off.

 _Go ahead and tell them_. She thought, resting on her side and pale yellow eyes shutting. _It's the truth. I'd bite anyone who disturbed me._ But as soon as she thought that, paws scuffled on the floor, and she turned to see a splotched black and white tom fearlessly trotting in, holding a mouse.

Snowheart frowned at him as he set the mouse in front of her, she expected the young tom to run out as soon as the mouse touched the floor, only for her to ignore, which she did with all the prey cats left her, but not him. He just sat there, bright blue eyes glowing in the faint light that entered her den.

"What do you want?" The elder snarled at him, angry that he was disturbing her peace. The tom just nudged the mouse to her.

"You need to eat." He said simply, earning another glare from the elder, but he went on like nothing happened. "You need to save your strength and eat, not look like you're going to kill me. I know you won't. My mother, Dawnfur says you're nicer than you let on. My name is Patchpaw."

"That's great, now I don't care. Go away and leave me alone." Snowheart growled at him coldly, turning away. But the apprentice just picked the mouse up and carried it to her, placing it right in front of her nose.

"Not until you eat every bite of that mouse." He said stubbornly. "And after that, I'm going to get rid of your fleas, and while I'm at it, you can tell me a story." He said the last part matter-of-factly, not letting her complain. "Now eat. When I get back I expect that whole mouse to be gone." And with that, the tom walked out, leaving a wide-eyed she cat staring after him.

By the time he came back, the mouse was devoured and Snowheart was grooming herself gingerly, pausing to glare at the tom and wrinkle her nose at the stench of mousebile, glad she ate the mouse earlier instead of now. "Are you happy now?" She asked, not knowing that the tom was feeling satisfied. That was the most any cat had ever gotten the elder to speak ever.

"Not yet," Patchpaw said around the mousebile twig. "Now you need to tell me a story, and we're going to go over this process every day, even as I'm a warrior."

Snowheart could only stare at the tom in surprise, but for once in a long time, her cold heart seemed to thaw slightly. "Well fine." She huffed, not showing her true emotions. "I guess I can tell you a story or two about a battle I fought alongside Darkstar, the latest leader and my old mate."

And so she told her story, and with a goodnight, Patchpaw left. Then the next day, Snowheart would find prey waiting for her in the early morning, and the tom would come to bring her more and listen to stories. The process repeated itself for moons over and over, and the old she cat began to look forward to Patchpaw's visits.

He even came to visit her willingly when he became a warrior, and Snowheart had even left her den to see his warrior ceremony, and watched him earn the name Patchfoot, and she had chanted his name, not the loudest, but with the most heart.

The young tom had changed Snowheart, and no longer had she become the dark, bitter old cat she once was, but a happy retired warrior who the clan finally began to enjoy being around, gathering for her stories. And in the back of the crowds of apprentices and kits normally sat Patchtail, proud of the old warrior he had revived.


	7. Seventh Challenge: Sing Your Sorrows

_I was pulling out my hair, the day I got the deal._

 _Chemically calm, was I meant to feel happy_

 _That my life was just about to change?_

Hollypaw could only stare at her brother, Jaypaw, in surprise as he told them of some prophecy about the three of them with "the power of the stars in their paws." Her heart raced, what could be her power? Why did she have it? How did she get it? How could she help her clan and the code with it? She felt anxious all of the sudden. First this, and next she had to fight a battle!

 _One life pretending to be the cat who got the cream._

 _Oh everybody said, "Marina is a dreamer"_

Hollypaw watched silently with sadness as her brother spoke of the prophecy. They both knew of their powers, but she didn't. She was even beginning to lose hope of having them. But they firmly believed in her, and until she was sure of her powers, she would have to play along and follow the code and protect her clan to the best of her abilities.

 _People like to tell you what you're gonna be_

 _It's not my problem if you don't see what I see_

 _And I do not give a damn if you don't believe_

Hollypaw, now Hollyleaf, sat proudly beside her brother, the new warrior Lionblaze, and glanced around at the clan, surprised at what she saw. Squirrelflight was staring at her with as much pride as a mother had. But the Medicine cat, Leafpool, was staring at her with both pride and grief!

 _My problem is my problem that I never am happy_

 _It's my problem; it's my problem on how fast I will succeed._

Hollyleaf crouched beside her brothers, with white-hot flames roaring all around them as they stared up at Ashfur and Squirrelflight in terror, her "mother" yowling at him. "I am not their real mother." She felt her heart freeze and crack at her words, and probably would have teared up if it wasn't for the flames drying it all up.

 _Are you satisfied with an average life?_

 _Do I need to lie to make my way in life?_

Alongside Jayfeather and Lionblaze, Hollyleaf stood up to Squirrelflight, snarling angrily and in confusion at the grief in her eyes. She offered to speak to Ashfur, but Hollyleaf knew that wouldn't happen. She would have to take her own steps.

 _High achiever don't you see?_

 _Baby, nothing comes for free._

 _They say I'm a control freak_

 _Driven by a greed to succeed,_

 _Nobody can stop me_

Hollyleaf crouched down, stalking Ashfur silently through the forest until they paused at a river. "It's the only way." She told herself, silently flexing her claws. "He'll ruin all of us and our secret if he tells." And with that, she lunged at him, snarling with claws unsheathed and fangs bared.

 _'_ _Cause it's my problem if I wanna pack up and run away_

 _It's my business if I feel the need to smoke and drink and sway_

 _It's my problem; it's my problem if I feel the need to hide_

 _And it's my problem if I have no friends and feel I want to die!_

Hollyleaf sprung away from the Medicine cat den after spilling her and her brother's secret and tried to kill her own mother, Leafpool. Tears flew from her as she ran away towards the tunnel. Maybe she could run there, far away from the clans and live a new life? She had given up on the clans anyways, she was half-clan, the daughter of a medicine cat, a killer, it was what needed to be done. She could hear her brothers running after her, so she only ran faster, leaping into the tunnel just as a storm started. A loud thundering noise sounded, and then everything went to a horrifying pain, then nothing.

 _Are you satisfied with an average life?_

 _Do I need to lie to make my way in life?_

 _Are you satisfied with an easy ride?_

 _Once you cross the line, will you be satisfied?_

When Hollyleaf finally awoke, she was surprised to see a silver-lit tom taking care of her in the tunnels, with prey in her face. She looked up at him gratefully, eating. He took care of her for who knew how long, she learned his name was Fallen Leaves. And for once in what seemed a long time, she felt slightly happier with him, but still yearned for her family and clan.

 _Sad inside. In this life, unsatisfied._ _Praying._

 _Sad inside. In this life, unsatisfied. Waiting._

Hollyleaf stayed with Fallen Leaves for moons, watching from the shadows as cats fell into the tunnel, sometimes she helped them, and sometimes she didn't. Then one day, she finally heeded her calling and left the tunnel and Fallen Leaves, not knowing she would leave him forever.

 _Are you satisfied with an average life?_

 _Do I need to lie to make my way in life?_

 _Are you satisfied with an easy ride?_

 _Once you cross the line, will you be satisfied?_

Yowling loudly, Hollyleaf ran into battle, scoring her claws against Hawkfrost to protect Ivypool, unknowing of the cost. Then he had slashed his claws across her throat, a killing blow. She fell bleeding out, and heard her clanmates and family crowding around her. Hollyleaf gave one final breath, and then her spirit left for Starclan.

 _Are you satisfied? Are you satisfied?_

 _Are you satisfied? Are you satisfied?_

 _Are you satisfied? Are you satisfied?_

 _Are you satisfied? Are you satisfied?_


	8. Eighth Challenge: Not What I Expected

"Come on in, Stonefall, and meet the new addition to your family." A voice said, and the pacing dark grey tabby tom froze in his tracks. He looked up from where he was pacing to see a pretty calico she-cat nosing her way from the Nursery. "She's weak for now. It was a tough birth. But you can trust she'll be fine." A wink followed up from that last part as she walked past him. "Shadespark is one of the best fighters, after all."

The new father, Stonefall, gave a dry chuckle at the medicine cat's parting words. "If I'm lucky, my daughters are as beautiful and skilled as their mother." He said, smiling as he thought of how beautiful and perfect his kits will be. "I can't thank you enough, Hazelgaze." He said honestly to the medicine cat as she walked away.

She paused in her steps, not turning to face the tom. "Don't thank me yet." Hazelgaze said, any warmth in her voice suddenly vanished. Her friendliness suddenly turned ominous.

A slice of fear suddenly pierced his heart, and Stonefall flattened his ears. Dread made him turn and rush into the Nursery, scared for his family.

Inside of the dark den, Shadespark curled around their… kit? The midnight black she-cat had her tail wrapped around the frail body as it suckled. And as the grey tom neared, he heard the purr of love and content by his mate as she gazed down at their kit.

"Isn't he beautiful?" She asked weakly, her voice hoarse with love for her family and exhaustion from birth. Nonetheless, she kept her head high and nuzzled the tiny tom.

The kit stopped suckling, lifting his head and opening his jaws in a splitting yawn. His… eye opened to reveal a bright blue, staring right at Stonefall. And with horror, he stepped back. He gaped at his son, terror and rage filling his belly. "What- what is wrong with him?" He asked, his words barbed at the little tom.

Shadespark frowned at him before looking down at their son and realizing what he saw. Shock filled her face for a moment, but it was gone soon enough and she turned to face her mate.

"There is nothing wrong with our son, Stonefall." She said, her voice suddenly cold. "He is perfect no matter how many eyes, or ears, or tails he has. And he is our son." She narrowed her eyes, waiting to see his reaction.

But the tom shook his head in denial. "This kit would bring shame to our family." Stonefall said. "I refuse to accept a- a _deformed_ kit as my own." He looked down at the tom, recognizing the grey tabby pelt with black patches as a perfect mix between them. But staring at the one eye, he knew he couldn't bring himself to accept him as his son. "As the deputy, I can't have him reflected back to me."

With that, he spun out of the Nursery, not letting his mate have any more of a say in his decision. Cats crowded around, the younger apprentices and warriors asking to see his newborn family, while others congratulated him. Stonefall simply blocked them out, shoving through the fray until he reached the forest, disappearing for the rest of the day.

When he came back to the camp, things changed between him and his mate. For many days afterwards, they would fight and bicker over the fate of their son. Shadespark even begged him to come back to their kit, which she named Tallkit, as if she thought the deformity wasn't even there.

Each time, he denied. And told her to forget about the kit. But she refused, saying that she would stand by their son forever.

Stonefall never realized his mistake of not caring for his son throughout his life. He ignored his attempts to please him and prove he was worth his love, his apprentice ceremony, and watched in annoyance, as he became known as Tallfoot. And only a few days after, the younger tom finally confronted him.

The gray deputy had been wandering through the forest when suddenly his disowned son appeared from the shadows. His blue eye narrowed in rage as he stepped forward. Muscles flexed from under his pelt, and his tail whipped back and forth.

At first, the two toms just froze and watched each other. One the definition of hatred, and the other was its way of escaping the rage it came with. Then the younger tom stalked forward suddenly unsheathing his claws.

"Am I not what you expected?" Tallfoot asked the old tom darkly. And that was the last thing Stonefall ever heard before his son leapt at him and tore his throat open.


	9. Ninth Challenge: Who are you?

Pebble ran as hard and fast as she could. Her silvery paws a blur on the ground below her, not even seeming to touch the ground. Her lungs ached, the cold, night air burning her sensitive throat as she heaved in breaths.

No matter how badly her legs ached, no matter how close her heart came closer to bursting from the over-exertion and stress, she could not stop. Her life was on the line. There was no help for her. It was only herself as she ran from her beloved mate.

It seemed that, not too long ago that the most important tom in her life, Rocky, had been the sweetest mate she could ever ask for. He had seemed so loving to Pebble, always at her side if she needed help, catching prey for her while she napped. He had even helped her escape from her twolegs!

They had lived in loving bliss, enjoying every moment of their lives. If they didn't catch any prey, or couldn't find any twoleg trash to eat, they didn't care. The two had each other, and they seemed to feed on their happiness.

All of that was gone the moment Pebble suddenly woke up to the sound of Rocky muttering and twitching in his sleep. When she had turned to nuzzle at him in hopes of waking the brown mottled tom, he started talking out loud.

"Why are you running, Pebble?" He had mumbled, causing the silvery she-cat to freeze. Realizing he was asleep and too curious for her safety, Pebble crouched down and watched him.

"This won't hurt too much." Rocky went on, his claws unsheathing without her noticing. A sly grin suddenly went on his sleeping face, and next thing his mate knew, he swiped at her.

With a yelp of surprise and pain, Pebble jumped back, tripping and landing on her backside. Clutching at the bleeding slice down her cheek, she stared up in fear at Rocky, who had jumped to consciousness at the sound of her shriek.

"Pebble?" He asked, eyes blinking open before widening as his gaze beheld his scared and injured mate. At first, they both were too shocked to do anything. Then a glimpse of red caught Rocky's eye, and he looked down in shock at his blood-covered claws.

Rocky gazed down at it unblinkingly, before looking up to his mate, who was staring at him. The tension was so thick in the air that, if he wanted to, the mottled tom could slice it with the same claws that had hurt his Pebble.

That thought dragged him out of it, as he suddenly realized what he had done. "I'm so sorry!" He yowled, repeating the apology over and over. His eyes were swirling with panic and regret, even after they treated her wound and Pebble forgave him. No matter how many times she told him it was an accident and that she didn't hold it over him, he still never forgave himself, swearing it would never happen again.

For many more nights, it happened again, each one getting more and more aggressive until she ran from him.

Heart aching, Pebble willed herself to go on running. The sounds of pawsteps crunching on leaves and the forest floor sending jolts of fear into her, propelling her forward. Not far behind her, she could hear her sleeping mate chasing after her. She could practically _hear_ the horrid grin on his face at the thought of the hunt.

Tears fell down from her eyes, blurring her vision until she could no longer see. Blinking them away, she allowed her eyes to see once more. But it was too late. She tripped over a root that seemed as if it suddenly appeared from nowhere, rolling head-over-heels until she landed in a heap on the ground.

Without a moment's hesitation, she was on her paws once again, ready to race away. But, as it was before, she was too late. Pebble was just too slow.

Out from the shadows, glassy amber eyes peaked out. Over this aggressive and painful span of nights, Rocky had suddenly developed a knack for sleeping with his eyes open. They were open, but seemed to stare at nothing. The lights were on, but nobody was home.

A grin formed on his muzzle as he padded into the clearing, causing Pebble to slowly back away until she was up against a tree.

"Why are you running, Pebble?" Rocky asked her tauntingly, seeming to enjoy her fear in his sleep. "You're not _scared_ , are ya?"

"Rocky." She said, her voice shaking in fear. "Wake up, Rocky! This isn't you and you know it!" Tears spilled down her face, causing her to hunch down and stare up at his looming form. "Please… Rocky, don't do this…"

"Are you already begging for mercy?" Rocky asked, his voice a mix of sleepiness and sadistic. "You'll have to do better than that."

With that, her mate sprang at her form, his claws unsheathed and outstretched, while his jaw opened to reveal sharp, deadly fangs.

Pebble slid away from the tree, instinctively swiping at his side and tearing fur out, blood splattering from the wound. She stared in horror, realizing what she had done, and from the frozen form of Rocky, she wondered what would happen when he opened his eyes. Would the pain jolt him back to consciousness? Or would he stay glassy-eyed and dangerous?

Thankfully for her, the former happened. Rocky shook his head, blinking up at her terrified form blearily. Looking at his injured side, the fear in her gaze, and the fact they were in an unknown part of the forest, he seemed to be able to deduce what had happened without her help.

"Oh, Pebble. I'm so sorry-" Was as far as his sorrowful voice got as she suddenly raced away. Terror of Rocky propelled her. Her heart ached too much to stay with the tom anymore. He had driven Pebble away by too many failed murder attempts. She would not allow it to happen anymore.

And this time, when she ran away from him, he didn't try to follow.


End file.
